


HeartBreak

by LostSymbol



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSymbol/pseuds/LostSymbol
Summary: Mike is going to confess his love for harvey but will everything go as planned?Can donna be ever wrong in reading harvey spector?Not beta-ed or proof read :P





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work ever on Marvey or AO3 I hope you will like it and please do comment.  
> Constructive criticism is always welcomed.

"Donna I am ready,today I am finally going to tell him about how I feel,How much I love him,I am so so excited."said mike looking at donna who was beaming at him.

"I know mike he will accept you,I have seen it in his eyes for you and for the matter of fact donna can never be wrong" mike smiles at donna and picks up platinum band he bought for harvey.

All along the way in the cab mike was excited,he was continously shifting in his place it took him around 1 year to realise that how much he has fallen for harvey spectre The Harvey Spectre,his mentor the person who streamlined mike's random life,firstly when mike felt attracted to harvey,he termed it as respect for whatever harvey has done for him,but later on it started becoming clear to mike that he was falling for harvey,and the actual realization hit mike when donna made him see the reality,donna was the one who told mike that she has seen something in harvey's eyes that tells her that harvey also feels the same way for mike.

Harvey was working late today while mike left early only to come back and tell harvey about his feelings,mike choose this date because it's special for him,it's his mom and dad's wedding anniversary and he wanted to start his relationship with harvey on this day.

Mike entered the elevators and waited to reach his destination, to his harvey, wait His harvey when did it happen, he thought smiling at himself.

Mike entered into the pearson spector premises and moved towards harvey's office.

His feet's felt jittery and his heartbeat was racing at the speed of a rocket.

As he was coming nearer to harvey's office he was feeling something different,finally the moment will come.He had his own doubts on wheather harvey will accept him or not but he trusted donna and donna was always right.

He was at the entrance of harvey's office when he saw something that made his heart shatter into pieces,the door to harvey's office was open and harvey was on his knees,his right hand streched out towards someone who was not so familliar to mike but he saw a ring in harvey's hand, a ring with a shining diamond and then harvey said those words which made mike's fears come true "I really really love you, Dana 'Scottie' Scott will you marry me?" "Yes" was her reply and mike stumbles a bit hitting the glass door bringing harvey and scottie's attention towards hime,but he quickly gathered himself and looked at harvey smiling, "Errmmm I am so so sorry harvey I didn't knew something like this was going on or else I wouldn't have come" said mike trying to be his normal self.

"It's perfectly fine mike,won't you congratulate me"Said harvey in his usual tone.

"Ohh yeah congratulations harvey and scootie"said mike and smiled at the poeple standing infront of him,he so wanted to shout or cry or do something to let out the broken feeling he was going through but he held himslef.

"I guess I should go,enjoy your night and good night to both of you"said mike and turned around walking towards the elevator without even turning back.

He knew where he should go because he knew he won't be able to deal with this alone.

Quickly getting into the cab mike left for donna's place.

Donna was peacefully watching TV and selecting some new dresses when she heard the door bell and went to open the door,when she saw mike standing infront of her,with his eyes red as if he has cried and donna knew something was wrong infact very wrong,she had the feeling that for the very first time in her life she has maybe wrong in reading harvey specter.


End file.
